EP 1 075 034 A1 describes the use of polyisobutylene or perfluoropolyether crosslinked by hydrosilylation as a sealing material in a fuel cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,862 B2 describes a crosslinkable rubber composition, preferably of ethylene-propylene-diene monomer, having a compound containing at least two SiH groups and optionally a platinum catalyst and use of same as a sealing material.
EP 1 277 804 A1 describes compositions of a vinyl polymer having at least one hydrosilylation-crosslinkable alkenyl group, a compound having a component that contains a hydrosilyl group, a hydrosilylation catalyst and an aliphatic unsaturated compound having a molecular weight of no more than 600 g/mol.
During crosslinking of rubber by hydrosilylation, terminal double bonds are critical. No unwanted cleavage products that might migrate are formed during crosslinking. Consequently, these rubber compositions are most suitable for applications in which a clean environment is particularly important, e.g., in fuel cells, in the medical field or in the field of food packaging.
In addition, it is desirable to improve the mechanical properties of the types of rubber used, in particular with regard to tensile strength, elongation at break and/or the compression set (DVR) to adjust to the special loads in the aforementioned application ranges.
A reduction in the compression set (DVR) has previously been achieved by increasing the crosslinking density. This results in an increase in hardness, but the elongation at break frequently also declines, which leads to problems in many applications.